


Счастье не в вечном покое

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020)



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020
Summary: Блаженство в забвении может найти лишь тот, кто готов отринуть чувства ради пустоты.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Счастье не в вечном покое

Яростное пламя боли медленно отступило, в последний раз опалив бледную кожу, и осталось тлеющим угольком близ сердца. С трудом разомкнув веки, Райзел скользнул расфокусированным взглядом по мутным контурам распустившихся на потолке алебастровых цветов. Едва собравшееся воедино из багровых осколков тело подчинялось неохотно, словно мстя хозяину за чудовищную растрату сил. Первая мысль, всколыхнувшая безмятежный разум, была о ракетах. В памяти задержалась лишь последняя атака и жизнь, улетевшая вместе с алой бурей. Удалось ли спасти невольных жертв человеческого беспредела? Остановить разрушение хрупкого мира, на месте которого едва не воздвигнули империю деспотизма? Защитить тех, кто вызывал улыбку на застывшем в молчаливой печали лице? Уберечь того, кто согревающим светом ворвался в душу, скрытую под толщей застывшей от времени скорби...

— Оставь уже думы о земной жизни, — ворвался в его мысли властный голос. — Она не должна более занимать тебя, — над ним склонился окутанный вуалью тумана женский силуэт. — Теперь ты можешь наконец сбросить оковы долга, — черты её лица ускользали от взора, размываясь подобно рисунку на песке.

— О чём же мне тогда думать? — в тихой размеренности слов колокольчиком звенела непреклонность. — Или вы предлагаете мне и вовсе забыть тех, кто остался там? 

— Неужели тебя так волнует то, что отделяло тебя от покоя, не давало приблизиться к нему? — безликая богиня, проводница в мир нескончаемых грёз, имени которой страшились как лорды, так и крестьяне, с любопытством рассматривала лежащее перед ней создание. — Отдай свой разум водам забвения, отдай им всё, что терзало тебя, — плавно, напевно. Она врывалась в хаотичный поток мыслей, вставая посреди него и заглушая шум беззвучной пустотой. — Погрузись в вечный сон, обретя недоступное ранее счастье. Вечное счастье. Без горестей, тревог и страхов.

Счастье, из гонки за которым он выбыл в момент обретения сущности Ноблесс. Недосягаемый плод, манящий своей сладостью, сейчас был рядом. Конец всей скорби об унесённых за грань бытия дрожащей рукой. Прощание с тягостными раздумьями и острыми шипами сожалений. Свобода, абсолютная, безграничная, до которой оставалось всего одно слово. Стоит лишь произнести, и всё его существо растворится в...

— Отказываюсь, — фальшивом счастье. Истинного можно достигнуть, лишь пронесясь сквозь тернии мытарств. Познав и обратную сторону блаженства. Ошибка Смерти была в том, что она не видела важности в сравнении и порывалась исполнить уже сбывшуюся мечту. Оживлённость человеческого мира, ослепительная яркость людских эмоций, шум, суета, несмолкаемая болтовня, утренний чай, мягкость улыбки, пленящий омут чувств, таящий за пугающе-зеркальной гладью глубину нежной привязанности, трепет, разрядом проходящий по телу даже от мимолётных касаний. Жизнь, буйство её насыщенных красок, самая её суть. Райзел не мог променять её на блёклый мир вечного покоя, сдаться бесцветной пустоте, заставить самое дорогое сердцу создание проносить сквозь отпущенную тому вечность страдания от болезненной сладости ушедших в прошлое моментов.

Смерть отшатнулась, почувствовав, как чары ломаются под напором чужой решимости. Впервые на её веку кто-то столь отчаянно желал вернуться, отказавшись от всего, что сулил ему вечный сон. Настолько, что силы Смерти потеряли всякую власть над ним, подчиняясь теперь его намерению. 

— Почему тебе так хочется вновь следовать за ветром неизвестности? Почему тебя больше не влечёт покой? — против её воли туман растёкся по полу.

— Моё счастье осталось там, так что здесь мне делать нечего, — дымка свернулась вокруг него кольцом, плавно погружая его в открывшийся портал.

Очнувшись в знакомой до боли просторной лаборатории, Райзел поймал на себе изумлённый взгляд контрактора, чья жизнь из-за него превратилась в нескончаемое ожидание.

— Мастер?.. — по щекам побежали слёзы, вымывающие из сознания тяжесть от шёпота алых искр, сложившегося в покаяние.

— Я вернулся. Теперь уже навсегда, — Райзел ласково улыбнулся, прильнув к Франкенштейну в порывистом объятии.


End file.
